Love From Parents
by darkness wasted
Summary: Seqeul to I MISS YOU. Read and review please!


Love From Parents

Love From Parents

Shadow was watching as his daughter was scanning the grave of her mother. She sat near the tombstone and hugged it as if waiting for it to hug her back. She looked up at Shadow and put her arms out. He picked her up and sighed. She smiled and hugged him. They went to the park and met up with Sonic and his son. The two fathers talked as the children played in the snow.

"My mommy said I'm going to be special like my daddy. What does your mommy say about you?" Tornado said making a snow man.

"My mommy not here no more." Maria said placing rocks for buttons on the snow man.

"Really? Where she go?" Tornado asked looking at her.

"Me don't know. But me visit her everyday with daddy." Maria said looking at her father. The two four year olds continued to play until Sonic called for Tornado and Shadow called for Maria.

The two went up to their fathers and hugged them. Sonic looked at Maria. How much she looked like her mother was painful to him and he couldn't imagine how painful it would be for Shadow.

They went their separate ways and headed home. Maria looked up at Shadow. She was walking beside him. He kept looking forward till she felt her hold his hand. Shadow looked at her smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is mommy?" Maria asked.

"I told you Maria. She's in a better place." Shadow said giving her a stern look. Her ears dropped and she stayed silent.

"Sorry daddy." She said. She sighed and let go off his hand. They came across the street and Maria knew better than to walk in the middle of it alone. Cars were zooming by and something caught her eye. It was a red cho. It was walking around and playing in the snow.

She smiled and ran after it. She thought it would make a perfect friend for her mother's cho, Heartful. She ran into the street to go after it.

"MARIA!" Shadow yelled once he saw that she was in the middle of the street. He looked and saw a truck.

"Maria MOVE!" Shadow yelled.

She was holding a red cho and it giggled as she played with it. The truck was close and Shadow dove after her. She looked up and froze. He grabbed her and slid on the snow. He landed on his stomach with Maria in his arms and she was held up in the air.

"Look daddy! Look it! Meet Strawberry!" She laughed. Shadow was angry and he went straight home.

"Daddy what is…" Maria's ears dropped as she saw that he growled at her.

She held the two chos tightly a bit scared.

"Maria never leave my side! That truck could of….you could have been." Shadow froze at the thought and shuck it off.

"When I tell you to get out of the way do it! You hear me1 I'M NOT LOSING YOU LIKE I LOST YOUR MOTHER!" Shadow yelled pointing at her. She began to shake and tears began to form. She let go of the chos and they flew upstairs. Shadow panted in anger and shuck his head in rage.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said her ears dropping.

Shadow sighed in anger and turned away.

"Go to your room." He said crossing his arms and not looking at her.

"But I…"

Go to your room!" Shadow yelled. The four year old ran upstairs. She found her chos and hugged them.

"Daddy no like me anymore. I can't stay here. Me go to mommy." Maria said. She maybe young but she could teleport when she wants to. She made it outside and ran off with the two chos.

Shadow went to check up on her and apologize for his outburst. He walked into her room and saw she wasn't there. He checked his room and the guest room. His daughter was gone.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled in fear for her. She was only a baby after all.

Maria ran off to her mother's grave. She sat down with the chos on her lap. She sighed and began to talk to the grave.

"Mommy, daddy hate me. Me miss you. Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me and daddy?" She asked crying. She laid down and the foot of the tombstone and cried. The chos hugged her to keep her warm from the snow.

Sonic and Shadow were both looking for her. The whole gang was helping. Sonic and Tornado went to the cemetery and found her crying. Tornado was about to go to her when Sonic stopped him. He pulled out his cell and called Shadow. The black blur came up running. He saw Maria and panted in fear. Tears ran down his eyes as he saw her crying on the grave. Without Sonic saying anything he ran over and picked Maria up.

"Daddy?"

"Don't do that Maria! You scared me! I thought I lost you!" Shadow said holding her close to him.

"Sorry daddy but me thought you hated me." Maria said.

"I'd never hate you. I'm sorry for putting that into your head. But don't ever scare me like that okay." Shadow said crying. Maria smiled and hugged.

"Me was talking to mommy. She said you didn't hate me too. She said you just sad. Is that true?" Maria asked.

Shadow nodded and smiled.

"Well me make you feel better." Maria kissed his nose and hugged him. Shadow held her tightly. The chos were on his head and shoulder. They were in the small group hug too. Shadow sat down facing the grave with Maria on his lap. She stayed hugging him and looked at the grave. She smiled.

"Love you mommy. You too daddy." She said yawning. She closed her eyes and the two chos went next to her and slept. Shadow smiled and held her close to him to make sure she was warm.

Sonic left smiling.

"Hey dad?" He asked.

"Yes son. Where's my mommy?" He asked.

"Same place as Maria's mommy. Heaven." Sonic smiled. They went home.

**Reviews please. Bye!**


End file.
